I Won't Abandon You
by ToughRedFirePyro1
Summary: Did you ever think about that junked toy that you never really thought about afterwards? This is what happened to a certain junked toy turned into a Banette.


Pyro: I'm feeling like writing this while writing the new chapters for my story, so here.

Maniac: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon

I Won't Abandon You

I looked at the Banette that was sitting in an alleyway and clutching what seemed like a sock with a boat pattern on it.

'_A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it.' _I recalled from my Pokedex. I heard the Marionette Pokémon's stomach grumble.

I steadily held out a handful of Pokémon food. The Banette looked up and looked startled before using a Knock Off. I winced but still kept the food held out.

The Banette glared before his stomach growled again. Banette just grabbed the food and shoved it into his mouth. I put down a can of Pokémon Food in front of the Banette, who jumped to eat it.

I sat down next to the Banette.

"That sock belongs to the kid that disowned you, right?"

'…So?' The Banette grumbled.

"No reason, just saying that if you want to look for him, you should start to travel instead of staying in this alley." I murmured.

'He said that he would never abandon me, but he did, he left me in a dumpster and ran off!' Banette growled.

I took out a water bottle and held it out to the Banette, who took it with a hearty gulp.

'I was with him all the time that he was scared of monsters at night, all the times that he had those nightmares, and whenever he cried because of those mean kids at Trainer School that were always teasing him, but he threw me out so he could have the new Proteam Omega action figure!' Banette told me while clenching the water bottle.

"You mean Proteam Omega, that anime that has Champion Red's Pokémon as the characters?" I asked. Banette nodded.

'His name was Jake, and he was the one who picked me from the shelf of the store while his mom wanted to get him the Pikachu plush doll instead.' Banette muttered.

"I'll help you meet him again." I told the Banette who looked at me.

'I know where he lives, but there are always these damned wolf-faced Mightyena bastards next door to his house that always attack me and it hurts like hell because I'm a ghost-type Pokemon.' Banette grumbled. I pulled out my Shedinja's Pokeball and released it.

"I think Shedinja will take care of it if things get too out of hand." I told Banette. Banette nodded and walked out of the alley to where his former owner lived. I followed with Shedinja floating beside me.

We walked to a casual neighborhood, and like Banette said, three Mightyena jumped out of the house we were walking past. Banette flinched.

"Shedinja, use X-Scissor." The Mightyena all fell to the super-effective attack. The next door was the one that Banette stopped at. I rang the doorbell and a teenaged girl answered the door.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak to Jake, please." I requested. I girl turned back into the house.

"Jake, a girl at the door wants to talk to you." The girl called before letting me in. I let Shedinja in its Pokeball and had Banette follow me inside. I could tell that this girl was clueless about Banette.

A boy of about twelve with brown hair and blue eyes barreled down the stairs. He looked clueless when he saw me.

"Do I know you?" Jake asked. I shook my head.

"But you do know him." I said, showing him Banette. Jake visibly paled.

"What's that?" Jake asked, shuddering.

'Hi Jake, how's that Proteam Omega action figure that you junked me for?' Banette asked with a glare. Jake gulped.

"Gray? Is that you?" Jake asked. Banette nodded.

'You abandoned me and after five years, I finally see you again.' Banette growled.

**THIS PART OF THE STORY IS BLOCKED FOR THE VIEWER'S INNOCENCE**

**THIS PART OF THE STORY IS BLOCKED FOR THE VIEWER'S INNOCENCE**

**THIS PART OF THE STORY IS BLOCKED FOR THE VIEWER'S INNOCENCE**

I sighed as I watched Jake on the bed of the Pokémon Center.

"I'm sorry. I tried to hold him back before he did that thing to your arm, but my Umbreon was too slow I guess." I told the boy who currently had his left arm in a cast and sling.

"No, it's my fault for just junking Gray like that for a stupid action figure. I was seven and an idiot, so I deserved it." Jake mumbled.

"Could… Could you ask him to come inside? I just want to say I'm sorry to him, one last time." Jake requested. I nodded and walked out the door to see Banette sitting there with a guilty expression.

"He wants to talk to you." I told Banette, or Gray, who just stood up.

"I was supposed to feel happy that I hurt him, but seeing him like that, it just reminded me of all the times he was like that and came to me. But this time, it was me that hurt him."

I nodded slightly.

"Don't take to heart. You were feeling angry after those many years and you let it out in a bad way. He just wants to say he's sorry. Go ahead." I told Banette who walked into the room.

After about seven minutes later, Banette came out.

"I don't really hate him anymore after this." Banette said. I smiled.

"That's good." I turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Banette asked. I looked back at him over my shoulder.

"To Dewford so I can beat Brawly and get my badge; I already beat Roxanne." I told Banette who looked down.

"I'll go with you on one condition, Trainer." I lifted my head at this.

Oh right…I never really told him my name.

"Which is?"

Banette looked me in the eye.

"Don't abandon me."

The voice was almost hopeful, so unlike his usual tone of voice.

I put an empty Pokeball in front of him.

"Not even when I meet my grave."

We didn't abandon each other.


End file.
